Drama Sobre Hielo
by Danely
Summary: Cuando el amor es tan fuerte que tienes que pelear para ganártelo. Pero, ¿luchar contra él? Si, si no sabes aún que lo amas. “Podrás ser el chico más sexy del mundo Uchiha” Exclamó molesta. “Pero aun así, patearé tu lindo trasero de niño rico”-I'm back.


"_¿Qué sentido tiene buscar la felicidad, si cuando menos lo piensas, ya has caído de nuevo?"_

_- Danely, Días de cascada (09)_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Notas de la Autora****: **_¡Hola a tods! Por fin, regrese, y mas motivada que nunca. Lo se, ¿y por que regresé ahora, y no antes? Simple. Me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a publicar nada aquí en FF, hasta que tuviera un nivel aceptable de escritura. No digo que ahora soy perfecta, ni que me gradué en algún lugar como escritora. (Ya me gustaría) Pero si considero que tengo un léxico más amplio, y más correcto. Y lo mas importante, una gran __imaginación__ que quiero explotar xDD Ya se, ya se, este párrafo contiene las palabras mas aburridas que hayan leído, lo importante es que serán las únicas que sean así, en lo que yo escribiré. O eso trataré al menos (: _

_En fin, no los entretengo más, para que puedan disfrutar de esta historia, la cual lleva rondándome un tiempo en la cabeza, de la mejor pareja de naruto; sasuke y sakura. _

**Summary****:** Cuando el amor es tan fuerte que tienes que pelear para ganártelo. Pero, ¿luchar contra _él_? Si, si no sabes aún que lo amas. "Podrás ser el chico más sexy del mundo Uchiha" Exclamó molesta. "Pero aun así, patearé tu lindo trasero de niño rico" "¿Eso quieres? Bien entonces, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a mi departamento y te _facilito_ un poco las cosas?"–SxS. I'm back! (:

**Pareja principal**: SasuSaku.

**-**Secundarias y variantes:

NaruHina

SaIno(?)

**Simbología: **

**Palabras/ conversaciones:**

- ¡Estoy de regreso!

**Pensamientos:**

"_Y quizás ya las arte de decirlo tanto XD"_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Drama sobre hielo**

-

_**Introducción: Y así la historia comienza….**_

-

Demonios. Demonios, demonios.

Si no llegaba a las 4 a la pista, muy difícilmente tendría tiempo de estudiar después. Ni si quiera podría terminar los deberes de la casa. No podía aplazar más la limpieza, o mi tarea. Sabia que debía dejar de patinar, que es solo un pasatiempo, en el que apesto, por cierto, que solo me quitaría el tiempo que necesitaba para todas mis obligaciones. Pero no me importaba, necesitaba esta hora de patinar. Esta hora en que el tiempo y los deberes se disolvían a mí alrededor en una atmósfera de paz. Donde solo estaba yo. Yo, y nada más que el viento deslizándose en mi rostro.

¡Pero, diablos!

El centro comercial se encontraba demasiado lejos de mi hogar. Hacia, al menos, una hora de camino en metro, para después tener que caminar un par de cuadras ya que no me dejaban en el lugar exacto. Y para mi bendita suerte, esa era la única pista de patinaje en toda la cuidad.

Mis labios se curvaron, formando una pequeña sonrisa cuando por fin vi el enorme centro comercial. Estaba cubierto de vidrio, el cual, al estar en uno de los últimos pisos daba una maravillosa vista de cómo la cuidad se extendía bajo de nosotros. Muchas veces había deseado quedarme ahí el suficiente tiempo para ver el atardecer, como la luz se iba extinguiendo en el horizonte… Pero, lastimosamente, mis ocupaciones me lo impedían rotundamente. Nunca había podido estar mas allá de la hora en que anochece. Una hora y media. Ese era el tiempo limite que tenia para poder venir aquí y patinar. El tiempo que debería de usar para descansar de mi largo y cansado día. Pero no, me apasionaba poder deslizarme sobre aquella suave y resbalosa superficie.

Las puertas del elevador por fin atendieron a mi llamado, abriendo se de par en par. Al ver a las personas que estaban abordo, me sentí un poco _cohibida_. Eran todas chicas. Aparentemente de mi edad. Pero no sabría decirlo con seguridad, ya que la espesa capa de maquillaje y productos que llevaban en la cara fácilmente les agregaban unos años más. Además de unas cortas faldas y zapatillas altas que hicieron quedar mal a mi pescador beige y a mi sencilla blusa blanca sin mangas. Una de ellas me miró, era pelirroja y de anteojos, recorriéndome de arriba a abajo. Luego soltó un bufido, el cual me molesto mucho. Pero al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir mal. Yo no tenia el dinero para llenarme de lujos como ellas, yo, no tenia muchas cosas. Pero al menos tenía mi dignidad y mi orgullo. Y su bufido no iba a lastimar ni una pizca de el. Me paré derecha y eleve la mirada, iba a demostrarles lo que me importaban sus 'expresiones'; **Una mierda**. Tenían suerte de que yo no fuera agresiva, ni un busca pleitos, si no ahora mismo estaría sobre ella, y con mi puño en su – seguramente operada- cara.

Gracias a Dios, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Y por suerte, en el piso 6, al que me dirigía. Sin pensarlo salí a toda prisa. Me pareció escuchar a una de ellas decir "Mojigata", pero no le tomé importancia. Ya iba tarde y mientras más tardara, menos tiempo tendría para patinar. Di vuela por el corredor, para salir y ver lo que más me encantaba; la pista de hielo.

Esta era muy grande, del tamaño que se usan en las olimpiadas, quizás. Alrededor de ella se encontraba toda clase de tiendas, de anime, ropa, comida, flores y tantas otras cosas más. Lo cual la dejaba en el centro, como _atracción principal_. Pero por si fuera poco, los otros dos pisos superiores a este, tenían una barandilla por encima de la pista, marcando exactamente su contorno, y en el centro; _nada_. Un espacio vació que permitía, de cualquier piso en el que te encontrases una; _plena_ vista de la pista. Y eso era lo único que me molestaba de venir a patinar, miles de ojos curiosos mirando mi poca gracia al moverme. Pero como siempre, trataría de ignorarlos, además; ¿Quien querría verme a _mí_?

Hoy había llegado mas tarde de lo que normalmente acostumbrado. Así que las patinadoras que entrenan ya se habían ido, y no tendría que esperar.

—Unos patines del cinco, por favor—Le pedí amablemente al chico que estaba encargado el día de la pista el día de hoy. Lo conocía un poco, incluso había cruzado un par de palabras con él. Bueno, siempre que venia, en realidad. El era alguien fácil con quien conversar, pero yo... no mucho. Según me había dicho, se llamaba Naruto. Tenía un pelo rubio, y alborotado a juego con unos ojos azules.

—Otro día más. ¿Qué no te cansas de la pista?—Me pregunto divertido. Olvidaba mencionar que siempre me hablaba de forma tan familiar, y relajada, jovial. El era así; _relajado._

—Si… y no. Realmente dudo que algún día me canse.

—Pues yo no sé que le ves—Dijo mientras se volvía y buscaba unos patines del número que le había dicho. —Es algo horriblemente incomodo y húmedo cada vez que te caes… como tomar una ducha, y en público—Lo vi estremecerse mientras terminaba la oración.

—Sí, un poco—Admití mientras sonreía abiertamente. Me tendió los patines. Los tomé, para después murmurar un leve "Gracias", y darle el dinero por la renta de los patines y entrar a la pista. Oh sí, no era gratis. Aun que ya me gustaría, así podría guardar ese dinero para otras cosas. No es que lo necesitara tampoco, por que si lo hiciera, no lo gastaría. Pero admito que mi cuenta de ahorros incrementaría considerablemente si no hiciera este gasto diario. Pero que diablos, valía la pena.

Con entusiasmo y un poco de prisa me puse los patines negros, dejando en un mueblecito a la derecha mis converse. Me puse de pie y me dirigía la barandilla para salir a la pista.

"Cuidado con no romper el hielo cuando caigas_"_ Oí a Naruto gritar en tono juguetón.

Sonreí poniendo un pie delante, y por fin, deslizándome suavemente por el hielo. Inmediatamente sentí como olvidaba todas mis preocupaciones, todas mis responsabilidades con el suave compás que mantenía. Tomé un poco más de impulso para adquirir mas velocidad. Dios, era como deslizarse por una nube, mientras el viento acariciaba mi rostro y me movía los cabellos, que cosquilleaban en mi rostro. La música de fondo en el local acelero, y me vi haciéndolo con ella. Conocía esa canción, era _Iron man_ de _Black sabbath_. Tomé aun más impulso cuando la batería comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo, y con el solo de guitarra me eleve en el aire, dando un giro y cayendo con delicadeza de nuevo a la resbalosa superficie.

Cerré los ojos, y sonreí para mi misma. No había caído al menos, comenzaba a mejorar en esto.

Giré repentinamente al saber que me acercaba a la barandilla. En los pocos días que comencé a venir aquí, había memorizado rápidamente las proporciones de pista, así que aun con los ojos cerrados, sabia donde estaba todo.

Pero no _todos_… No había notado que alguien más entró a la pista, hasta que me vi colapsando con… **¿**_**ellas?**_

Me decepcioné al ver que eran dos mujeres, aparentemente de mi edad. Era extraño, pero siempre había estado fantaseando con una situación similar, en la que el destino decidiera enviarme un _joven __**príncipe**_ en su armadura blanca, que habría tomado mi mano delicadamente y con su voz suave e irresistible me preguntaría _"¿Estas bien, linda?", _mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme. Después me invitaría un chocolate caliente, preocupándose por que mi ropa – parcialmente mojada por la caída – pudiera enfermarme. Y de ese encuentro, el destino haría lo demás asegurándose de que nos encontráramos de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que nada nos separara de nuevo, nunca jamás.

Sí… eso era algo que hubiera _amado_ experimentar. Pero en su lugar, estaba en el suelo con la ropa húmeda y un liguero dolor de trasero. Yo misma tuve que levantarme con cuidado de no resbalar de nuevo. No había ningún joven hermoso, ni amable. Solo yo; dolida, avergonzada, sola y ahora con frió. Sí, la vida era miel sobre hojuelas.

—Lo siento… -Reaccione al notar que había sido mi culpa. _Tan despistada Sakura, como siempre. _Me reproché.

—No hay problema.- Mi vista se dirigió a voz femenina que sonaba tan segura de si misma. Era una chica muy _extravagantemente_ hermosa. Delgada, unos centímetros más alta que yo. Su largo cabello rubio estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, y sus ojos azul cielo me miraban con diversión. _Parecía una modelo_. — Sabía que terminaría cayendo, cuando acepté a venir a patinar con Hinata. Pero debo admitir que pudo haber sido peor, a diferencia de lo que pensé, no estamos sangrando... _aún_.

Su amiga aun no podía ponerse en pie, resbalaba una y otra vez a cada intento. Su largo cabello negro cubría parcialmente su rostro, pero aun así se adivinaba que estaba sonrojada, tal vez de pena.

Me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano. Me sonrío agradecidamente cuando estuvo de pie de nuevo, pero seguía tambaleándose. Y sostenía una postura rígida, incluso algo graciosa…

— ¿Primera vez cierto?- murmuré. Recordando que yo estaba casi de la misma forma el primer día que me animé a entrar.

Asintió. Mientras que su amiga soltó una carcajada.

—Y lo estaba haciendo un poco mejor, hasta que vio al rubio de ojos azules que atiende aquí. Debiste verte, casi se te salían los ojos querida. -palmeo la espalda de su amiga, la cual solo se sonrojo aun mas.

— ¿Hablan de Naruto?

— ¿Así se llama? –hablo por primera vez, quizás con un poco más de entusiasmo del querido.

Reí.

—Si. Es un chico muy dulce y divertido realmente. No lo conozco mucho, pero si quieres le puedo pedir su numero un día de estos.

—Y-y… su e-mail, p-por favor.

—Claro, si quieres le puedo pedir que salga contigo alguna vez…- Iba a actuar de cupido, y uno muy malditamente bueno. Todos deberían ser capaces de tener a alguien a su lado.

Negó con la cabeza, repentinamente nerviosa.

—Saben que, ¿por que no vamos a tomarnos un café a _Express E's_? Comienza a hacer frió, y la platica de chicos es algo que definitivamente quiero seguir.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¡Ay, Dios, pero que _divertido_!

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Enserio le hiciste eso? – pregunte entre pausas. El dolor en mi estomago era tan intenso, pero aun así no podía parar de reír. Al igual que Hinata, que estaba siendo un poco más reservada.

— ¡Claro que si! – Aseguró Ino- Las chicas reaccionamos ante insultos como ese.

—Pero solo te dijo que tenías unos kilos de más. Cosa que no es verdad, por cierto –agregué antes de sonreír cómplice- ¡pero no por eso uno va y contrata a alguien para que le robe su ropa, y hacer que se vaya desnudo desde la universidad hasta su casa! Y mientras, le tomas una foto de cuerpo entero y la subes a Internet. Lo que me lleva a ¿Cómo lograste que sus amigos no le prestaran nada?

—Los soborné por supuesto.

Reímos aun más fuerte e incluso Ino se unió. Llamamos la atención de algunas personas que iban pasando frente al restaurante, pero no nos importo en lo más mínimo.

¡Sobornar a alguien por un insulto como ese, eso si que es gracioso!

—Cuéntale lo que paso después, Ino. –Murmuro Hinata cuando nos calmamos un poco.

—Déjame adivinar, -simule pensar un poco. Pero después de eso era algo predecible lo que habría pasado después- Uhm… se juraron ser enemigos de por vida, jamás volvieron a hablarse, y hasta la fecha siguen haciéndose bromas pesadas el uno al otro.

—Suena razonable, pero…- me hizo una seña de que me acercara como si me fuera a contar un secreto. Lo hice. —Pero la verdad, es que yo no soy _razonable._

Hinata soltó una risita.

Claro que no lo era. Eso había podido notarlo desde antes, pero no mucha gente lo admitía. Lo que lo hacia menos razonable. Impulsiva, seria la palabra para describirla.

—Y… -la incité.

—Y, lo que pasó después, Saku. Es que se hicieron _**novios**_.

La miré, pidiéndole que confirmara lo que Hinata había dicho, sin poder creerlo.

Hizo la señal de amor y paz, y sonrió ampliamente.

—Duramos tres años de novios, hasta que nos separamos de nuevo... pero fueron tres años maravillosos.

Articule un pequeño 'wow', antes de bombardearla con preguntas.

— ¿Pero que no se odiaban, tu lo odiabas no? ¿Cómo te lo dijo? ¿Cuando iba desnudo de pronto se arrepintió? ¿¡**Tres** años, _enserio_!?

Fue su turno de reír.

—Es que no entiendo…- murmure, y era verdad, estaba perdida.

— ¡Tampoco yo!-replico Ino con una media sonrisa. Y parecía que lo decía en serio.- Pero así es el amor, algunas veces no tienes que comprenderlo, ni buscar las respuestas. Solo sentirlo y dejarte llevar.

Todas nos quedamos en silencio. Eso había sido profundo. Algo cursi, pero _profundo_.

—Como yo…- dijo Hinata – Desde que vi a Naruto-kun, sentí algo…

—Ay lindura, enserio que no se que le viste.-Dijo Ino bruscamente, cortando de pronto el ambiente romántico que se había creado.

—Es que el se veía tan... No se explicarlo, solo me sentí _c-cautivada_. –se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— ¿¡Pero como!? Si se ve que es un- -

— ¡Ino! –la reprendí antes de que dijera algo, seguramente ofensivo, de Naruto.

—Además ni si quiera han cruzado una palabra. Es que, en serio, no entiendo que le viste, es decir, no es ni atractivo ni rico ni... _nada._

_Nota mental sobre Ino: Se contradice mucho ella misma._

—Pero que dices, hace apenas un segundo estabas diciendo:_ 'Pero así es el amor, algunas veces no tienes que comprenderlo, ni buscar las respuestas. Solo sentirlo y dejarte llevar.' –_finalicé mi casi perfecta imitación de su voz soprano. — ¿cierto?

Bufó.

—_Touché_, querida. Pero en mi defensa, al menos Sai era atractivo. Un hombre debe ser apuesto, guapo, un caballero, _apuesto _–repitió mirando hacia la ventana soñadoramente- como, como… ¡Como él!

Hinata y yo dirigimos nuestras vistas hacia a el lugar en que Ino señalaba con tanto ímpetu.

— ¿Quién, el atractivo hombre de edad madura, rellenito, con peluca, que esta devorando esos _hot dogs _como si fueran dulces? –me burlé- Cielos Ino, y yo que creía que tenias mejor gusto. –Hinata sonrío, cómplice.

—Ha-ha. No, me refiero a – se acerco a la ventana y señalo de nuevo-; _él._

Estaba lista para hacer otro comentario sarcástico. Pero cuando mi vista se encontró con_ 'él'_, perdí todas las ganas.

_Oh-por-Dios. _

Su cabello era negro, se veía tan brillante y sedoso… su cuerpo estaba justo como cualquier mujer desearía, alto y atlético. Su tez era blanca, en un perfecto contraste con su cabello y, sus ojos… se miraban afilados y de un negro tan penetrante que hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera de pies a cabeza.

—Él, **si** es un buen partido. Y con ese _traserus máximus_, hasta parece sacado de la película de Troya. No como tu _Naruto-kun_ Hina.

—Ino, N-naruto-kun es a-atractivo también, además no es el físico lo que…

De pronto deje de escuchar sus voces, como una bocina a la que se le va bajando el volumen poco a poco, solo me parecía verlas moverse. Pero no me importaba… ellas no tenían mi atención ahora, no como el. No podía dejar de verlo a _él_. Me sentía fuera de mi cuerpo, no podía hacer nada, más que mirarlo. Y no era una queja, me sentía… cual era la palabra que había usado hinata…; _cautivada._ Por su atractivo, claro. Pero también, no se, había _algo más_.

Ino había dicho que era como un guerrero antiguo, pero para mí…

El parecía más…_ un **príncipe**._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Hey amores! Que mejor manera de regresar que con un nuevo fic (:_

_Como ven, aquí Sakura es alguien muy soñador, incluso al chocar con alguien ya tenia planeada una completa escena romántica XD. _

_Pero, en este fic, se va a dar cuenta que la vida no es de rosa, y que la realidad es muy diferente a los sueños. _

_-Que por algo es Drama demonios e_e-_

_Aun me faltan unos detallitos que definir para el fic, antes de continuarlo, pero ya tengo la mayoría, y espero que les guste! _

_Cuídense, sean felices, yo los leo hasta la próxima actualización (:~_

_-_

_X-x __**Danely**__ x-X_

_-_


End file.
